Anya Carne
Anya Carne was a survivor of Oceanic 815. Before the crash, as a child, Anya was sexually abused by her father. She tried to tell people about it, but nobody believed her. She later tried to apply for a role on a TV show, Expose. After the crash, she developed a relationship with Thomas, but it soon ended when he took her hostage and shot her in the shoulder. Before the crash Childhood Anya grew up in Spain with her mother and stepfather. Her stepfather sexually abused Anya at a young age; this was unknown to her mother or anybody else. One day at her school, Anya tried to tell her teacher about what was going on at home, but the teacher yelled at Anya and called her a horrible child for lying. One night, when her mother was going out, Anya tried to tell her about what was going on with her stepfather, but her mother didn't believe her either. She was then later taken to a therapist so she could deal with her problems. When she went there, she met an eight year old Nikki Fernandez. ("The Search") She later moved to Australia with her mother. While at school there with her friend, Nikki Fernandez, she got a crush on a new student, Ben Applewhite, and she asked Nikki to leave him alone, but she didn't and they began dating. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") Exposé In Australia, Anya auditioned for a minor role in Exposé. She waited for the call back with her friend Scarlett, and when the call finally came, it was bad news. Confused as to why Zukerman said she was the best he'd auditioned, Anya and Scarlett went to spy on the set of Exposé, and as she spied, she realised why she didn't get the job, because Nikki Fernandez, the woman who got the role, was in a relationship with Zukerman. ("Intruder Alert") Oceanic Flight 815 At a cafe in Sydney Airport, Anya was sat reading a newspaper whilst spying on Nikki and Paulo, who were sat at a table nearby. After Shannon and Boone talked to Nikki and Paulo, Nikki left to go for the toilet. As she left, Anya stood up to follow her, but she lost her in the crowd of people. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") On board Oceanic Flight 815, Anya was sat on a seat where she was able to see Nikki, as she was sat in her seat, she kept looking over to Nikki to keep an eye on her. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Anya was sat next to another passenger, Josh. As Cindy, an air steward, was flirting with another passenger, Anya saw her and she commented about her to Josh light heartedly. (A New Beginning, Part 1) On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, Anya listened to and questioned Josh about how he knew that no one knew where they are. After the group discussion, they all split into 4 groups. Anya joined and led the group for firewood, along with Hassan, Darien and Melissa. Even later in the night, Anya was among the survivors as they heard the noises of the monster in the jungle. The next morning, as everyone organised into the groups, Anya went and collected firewood with her group at the tree line of the jungle. She grew curious and then tried to wander out into the jungle, but Hassan stopped her abruptly. Later, when the rain started, Anya hid inside the wreckage with everyone else. Later, she witnessed, with Abigail, the monster in the jungle and then she witnessed Joe's attack before fleeing into the jungle with everyone else. (A New Beginning, Part 1) When the group eventually stopped running, Anya talked to Michelle about who they thought the man was that attacked Joe. When Michelle suggested that they weren't alone on the island, Anya watched her in shock. A few minutes later, Anya helped call out for a missing Samantha. And later, when Josh, Samantha and Charlotte found them, Anya ran back to camp after hearing about Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") Later that day, Anya was among the survivors when they found Alex missing and Joe's dead body. The next morning, Anya attended Joe's funeral and she listened as Melissa said a few words about him. After the funeral, Anya was informed by Josh and Charlotte that they were moving to the beach. Later that evening, Anya comforted Samantha about her father's absence. ("Say Goodbye") In the evening, Darien suggested that Anya should go talk to Samantha because she was still feeling sad. A few minutes later, after all the people were gathered around a fire by Josh and Charlotte, Anya was the first one to put down their idea of going to search for Elliot, William and James. A few seconds later, Anya witness them return with new members to the group. When it became night, Anya talked to both Olivia and Thomas. ("Intruder Alert") When food became low in camp, she watched William and Hassan fight, she overheard that there was't much food and she commented, worried. Later on, Anya, along with other survivors, went out into the jungle to search for food. When she returned later on, successfully, she didn't know that she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") When she went out for a swim one day, she was taken out to sea by a strong wave, but before she drowned, Thomas found her and brought her ashore. He then performed CPR on her; when she regained consciousness, the two kissed. Later, when Charlotte returned, she told her that Darien had left her alone. ("Blame") Anya watched by as people attended to Alex when he mysteriously returned. Later, she was among the survivors when they found the wooden pallet that washed ashore; she looked inside and found a box with 'DHARMA chocolate biscuits' written on it, she then questioned it, puzzled. ("Crazy People") One morning, Anya and Thomas were chatting on the beach. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") A few days later, the two then were kissing; but they stopped when they watched Hassan perform CPR on Elliot. When Alex was attacked again, Josh and Charlotte called a meeting, and in it, they divided into groups. Anya joined the search group to go and find the natives. ("Leave Me Alone") The group was soon kidnapped by Vanessa Widmore and Anya among with Alex, Olivia, James and William were put into a cage inside a small room. ("Woman in Black") After many days of being locked in the cage, the group finally escaped and headed back to camp. ("Let Go") When they returned, Anya was greeted by Thomas. When Vanessa infiltrated their camp and opened fire, Anya avoided being shot. ("An Eye for an Eye") Anya later attended Hassan's funeral after his death and she said a few words. The next day, when James and Alex returned from Vanessa's camp with the files, Anya become suspicious of Thomas as he didn't have a file. ("It's All My Fault") She then tried to defend Thomas. ("Desperate") Anya comforted a distraught Charlotte after she saw her dead father. ("Come Back to Me") When Thomas's secret was discovered by the camp, he kidnapped her and took her back to his camp. ("Ah, but Underneath") Three days later, Anya heard a woman inside one of the tents screaming. She tried to find out who it was, but she was unsuccessful. However, the woman was eventually brought out next to Anya - it was an Asian woman, Ji. ("The Search") During the time they spent together, Anya and Ji got to know each other more and more. ("Secrets") When Thomas planned to kill Anya and Ji, Rebecca helped them escape and she went with them. ("Regretful Heart") They eventually got to Ji's plane. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Anya left the plane to go and bring her camp to the plane so they could leave, but on her way she was taken hostage by Thomas. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") However, Anya soon escaped Tom and she shot him in the leg. She then left for her camp and brought all the people to the plane. When they got there, Anya was shot in the shoulder by Thomas who, was hidden in the shadows. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) The same night, Josh carried Anya back to the beach camp so he could get Elliot to help her wound, however, when they arrived they found him in his tent with a bullet hole in his head. She then rested as the others buried him. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Later that night, Josh sewed up Anya's wound. The next day she was present when Olivia returned to the camp. ("Actus Reus") Two days later, Anya was talking about Samantha, behind her back, to other survivors. ("The Whole Shebang") Later on she witnessed Melissa and Darien tell the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. Even later, James observed Anya talking to herself in her tent. The next day, she saw Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Later on, when some of the camp decided to bring Emma back, Anya was present and she laughed and then started to cry when she saw a leaf blow across the sand. ("Look Into Her Eyes and You Will See Her Pain") She later waved goodbye to Josh and Michelle as they left to get Emma. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day she and Ji heard the roar of the monster coming from the jungle. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day Anya started having seeing Thomas around the camp on multiple occasions. She then put this down to still being in love with Thomas when Darien helped her. However, his manifestations are unexplained. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day, Darien noticed Anya was acting strange, so he asked her if she was seeing Thomas again, and she admitted that she saw him earlier in the morning. ("Skeletons in the Closet") Trivia *Anya has met all of the main characters. *She was not originally supposed to be in Split, but due to a big change in characters, she was then added. Unanswered Questions *Why did both she and Nikki move from Spain to Australia? Category:Main Characters Category:Flashback characters Category:Characters Category:Josh's flashback characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Season 2 characters